1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical terminal and, more particularly, to an electrical terminal having a hermaphiditic connection section.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,814 discloses a hermaphroditic electric terminal having a contact portion shaped to make connection with another terminal of the same configuration.